This invention relates generally to the field of ice makers and specifically to a water supply line heater control system for an ice maker in a refrigerator.
Freezers and refrigerators provided with freezers are often provided with ice makers. A water supply line is connected to the ice maker and provides a controlled flow of water into a mold. The water is frozen in the mold and then ejected from the mold as a small block of ice. Because the water line is partly located in the freezer or close to the freezer, a heater can be provided near the water line outlet to prevent freezing of the water line, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,301 to Baillif. In some cases, a heater is used to heat the mold, thereby loosening the ice to facilitate ejection, as described in Baillif and U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,094 to Willis.
Refrigerators with ice makers are sometimes installed in recreational vehicles. Typically, these are absorption type refrigerators powered by the vehicle's electrical system and using LP gas. The water supply line to the ice maker is tapped off of the main vehicle water supply. When the ambient temperature is near or below freezing, water in the water line may freeze or be so cold that it freezes before reaching the inlet to the ice maker.